super_smash_bros_iv_fanfictionfandomcom-20200213-history
Chesnaught (PS)
Chesnauhgt is a hedgehog-like Pokémon introduced in Generation IV. It appears as a playable character playing for the Grass team in PokéSmash. Character Description Large, bulky Grass/Fighting Pokémon, Chesnaught are able to flip a 50-ton tank with one Tackle. It can also withstand a bomb blast by taking a defensive posture. It will also shield its allies from danger with its own body. They are the final form of Chespin, which beginner trainers can recieve on their first journey across the region of Kalos. They evolve from Quilladin at level 36. In PokéSmash Chesnaught appears in PokéSmash playing for the Grass team like all the starters. He's more of a defensive character who can withstand explosion moves or ball moves, giving its hidden ability Bulletproof. Not only is Chesnaught defensive, but it is also offensive in some way. His speed is not the highest but it sits at a respectable amount. His in-game description here: CHESNAUGHT "The offensive juggernaut from Kalos joins the match with all of his power. Withstand huge explosions on the defensive side or go offensive with Chesnaught's Wood Hammer attack." Attributes Most of Chesnaught's moves involve defensive strategies or offensive strategies. He can use his signature move Spiky Shield to block some opponent's physical moves and inflict damage on those who physically attack Chesnaught. His other attack Wood Hammer does lots of damage but raises the damage percent on Chesnaught somewhat. Moveset *Neutral-Attack: Chesnaught scratches forward with his claws. *Side Tilt: Chesnaught swings his tail forward. *Up Tilt: Chesnaught does an arc-shaped scratch with his left claw. *Down Tilt: Chesnaught pounds the ground in front of him. *Dash Attack: Chesnaught uses Rollout. He'll roll forward, damaging anyone on his way. *Forward Smash: Chesnaught bashes forward with his large shell. This attack has a similar animation to Chesnaught's one when he does a physical attack in Pokémon X/Y. *Up Smash: Chesnaught lowers his body and jumps up with his shell first similar to Bowser's Up Smash. *Down Smash: Chesnaught quickly jumps up and smashes down, doing a small Earthquake. *Neutral Air: Chesnaught will scratch forward numerous times. *Forward Air: Chesnaught puts his hands in Shield Form and pushes with them forward. *Back Air: Chesnaught bashes backwards with his shell. *Up Air: Chesnaught bashes upwards with his shell. *Down Air: Chesnaught punches downwards. *Pummel: Chesnaught punches the opponent. *Forward Throw: Chesnaught tackles the opponent. *Back Throw: Chesnaught bashes the opponent away with his shell. *Up Throw: Chesnaught throws the opponent upwards. *Down Throw: Chesnaught throws the opponent downwards and jumps on him or her. *Floor (front): Chesnaught will claw forward and behind him. *Floor (back): Chesnaught quickly jumps into a fighting pose. The jump will cause damage to anyone near him. *Floor (trip): Chesnaught quickly gets up and claws forward. *Edge (<100%): Chesnaught quickly gets up to the stage while rolling. *Edge (100%+) Chesnaught slowly gets up to the stage and claws forward. *Neutral-Special: Chesnaught uses Bullet Seed. Chesnaught will charge up and when he B button is released, he shoots out a barrage of seeds forward. *Side-Special: Chesnaught uses Wood Hammer. Chesnaught puts his hands in Shield Form and pounds them downwards with force. The impact will make pieces of wood jump out of the ground which do damage. *Up-Special: Chesnaught uses Stone Edge. Chesnaught will jump up while pointy stones follow his jump. *Down-Special: Chesnaught uses Spiky Shield. Chesnaught will put his hands in Shield Form and stay there as the player holds the button. If an enemy damages Chesnaught physically while this move is active, the enemy will be sent flying in some distance. If an enemy damages Chesnaught with a special move, Chesnaught will block the move and Spiky Shield will be canceled. *Final Smash: Spiky Terrain: Chesnaught pounds the ground with his left feet as the ground starts rumbling. Spikes of all shapes and sizes will sprout from the ground that will do damage depending from their size. Small ones do minimal damage and won't make the opponent flinch. Medium ones will do moderate damage and make the opponent bounce on it for a while. Large ones do lots of damage and send the opponent flying away. Taunts *Up: Chesnaught raises his hand upwards in success. *Side: Chesnaught will adjust his shell for a moment. *Down: Chesnaught jumps up and down happily. On-Screen Appearance A large spike will sprout from the ground and quickly go back down. Once the spike's gone, Chesnaught will reveal himself. Cheer *Male Voices: Ches! Ches! Chesnaught! Ches! Ches! Chesnaught! Victory Poses *Chesnaught slides in from the left screen on its shell. *Chesnaught breakdances for a bit with his shell. *Chesnaught goes to sleep for a moment but quickly wakes up. Event Matches TBA... Role in Story Mode Chesnaught is revealed when the heroes reach a spiky briar patch where he resides. Chesnaught will join the heroes out of boredom saying that "an adventure is better than sitting at home bored". Costumes *Spiky Nut: Chesnaught's normal appearance. *Shiny Nut: A Shiny Chesnaught. *Blue Nut: Chesnaught in a blue appearance. *Red Nut: Chesnaught in a red appearance. *Yellow Nut: Chesnaught in a yellow appearance. Category:PokéSmash Category:PokéSmash Characters